


Maybe Tomorrow.

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz, Nisse Potts
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Implied Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, dom murdoc, murderous intent, sub nisse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I deserve suffering.""Oh,  I know. Trust me,  if I could,  you would be gone by now.""Why can't you? I'm ready for death.""Really? I'll do it.""Thanks,  Murdoc."





	Maybe Tomorrow.

Murdoc was a little more than annoyed when the ritual knife in his hand had been taken and hidden from him. Nisse himself had asked him, why couldn't he do it? How was preventing Murdoc from stabbing the man or slitting his throat fair?

It wasn't. In any way.

It was completely unfair in every sense of the word. Then again, it's not like he wasn't going to do it anyways. He had a switchblade that he carried in his pocket and Nisse's address. All he needed was to wait long enough to arrive at the shorter man's doorstep.

Luckily for him, it didn't take long to arrive. It was only a good ten minutes before Murdoc was knocking on Nisse's front door. He checked his watch, 10:43pm, as he waited for the blond to open the door for him.

Upon seeing the demonic man on the other side of the door, Nisse was, quite frankly, confused as hell. He was definitely not use to seeing Murdoc later than maybe 1pm, let alone by volition of anyone other than himself. Nisse had long since forgotten everything they'd talked about earlier that day, but he did know for a fact that Murdoc more or less hated him, so why was he standing there?

Just as the blond was about to invite him inside, Murdoc pulled out his switchblade, and Nisse suddenly knew why the older man was at his house at nearly 11pm on a Tuesday night. "Are we going to get this over with, or what, Nisse?" Murdoc asked, practically waving the small blade in front of the younger man's face. Nisse was still pretty in shock of the whole situation, more so now; he thought they'd called this off. He didn't want to die anymore. He was too tired to die.

As much as he wanted to say this, his lips failed him. He had opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't form a single word. Murdoc grimaced. "Come on now, it's not a very good idea to do this outside."

Nisse nodded, and walked backwards. He didn't know where he was going, too dazed and confused to use what common sense he did have to turn around and look, but he did hear the front door close. Before he could open his mouth again, he was against a wall, and Murdoc was in front of him.

"It's quite rude not to speak to your guests, innit?" He growled, holding the blade up to Nisse's neck. This was all happening so fast. He dared not nod, because he didn't want to have the blade pierce his skin just yet.

"I-I..."

Nisse was still at a complete loss for words. However, the feeling of the cool blade against his neck, and Murdoc's body against his own caused a familiar feeling to build up in his stomach. He didn't quite know why or how this, of all things, turned him on. The situation was terrifying in and of itself. Maybe it was all the adrenaline getting to him.

Murdoc, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. Frustrated, and, well, quite bored, from staring at Nisse's blank face for so long. "Spit it out!" He demanded, pressing the knife into his skin just enough to draw blood. He watched as Nisse's eyes fluttered closed, and heard the man... Whimper. It wasn't a fearful whimper, either. It was... Something else. Murdoc was caught off guard a bit at the thought that he had just enjoyed that. Of course, he was a masochist himself, but he never expected it out of someone like him.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt something hard against his leg. "Are you sodding serious?" Murdoc grunted. Nisse's face grew red. "I-I... You... J-Just do it! Jesus fuck! Don't leave me waiting!" He spat, finally being able to form a sentence... Somewhat.

Murdoc was more than happy to oblige. He finally went to press the blade further into Nisse's neck, but something stopped him. He had no clue what had gotten into him. He was willing to do anything to get rid of this ponce. However, when he tried, he just... Couldn't. He figured that maybe he was just distracted by the hardness poking at his leg through the short man's trousers. Very distracted. So distracted that he found himself removing the switchblade from Nisse's neck and running his tongue along the open wound that it had created.

Nisse shivered at the stinging sensation, eyes still screwed tightly shut. He bucked his hips a little, and Murdoc used his free hand to press him against the wall as firmly as he could. "Don't be a little bitch. You can take it." Murdoc said, bringing the blade back to Nisse's skin, "At least, you should be able to if you're going to ask me to kill you."

This time he took a different route, pulling the cool, sharp steel down from Nisse's adam's apple, and towards the skin of his chest, which was exposed a bit by the shirt that had been cut into a v-neck and left ragged long before they met. He waited for the blood to bead up and spill out, before pressing his hips into Nisse's and using the hand that was there to grab his face. Murdoc forced the blond's head back farther than it was, and leaned down to lick up the blood like before, this time from both wounds, as the first cut hadn't stopped bleeding.

Murdoc ground his hips into Nisse's for a moment, and removed his hand from his face. Nisse's eyes opened, but not for long, as his hair was pulled by Murdoc, causing him to let out a loud whine. This went on for about five minutes, the two men rocking against eachother as the older lapped at the blood coming from the younger's skin, before it stopped completely.

Murdoc knew he shouldn't get himself into this, and yet, he carried on anyway. Bringing his hand down to tug at Nisse's trousers, his face twisted into a smug grin.

"I don't think I'll do it tonight. Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
